


Arrows and Antlers

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Fae & Fairies, Forests, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio the great hunter, titled the King of the Hunter for his archery skill, shot a deer one morning at the end of autumn.</p><p>But it wasn’t really a deer after all, but a forest fairy with orange hair and deer antler by the name of Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>Little did Kageyama knew that his meeting with Hinata would altered his fate forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Dark Forest always had certain smells in the morning. It smelled like cold that the night left around, like leaves and earth, like branches and water on plants. Kageyama made his way through the forest slowly. He was almost soundless, despite stepping on heavy boots and built big and strong enough to strangle a deer to afterlife alone.

People from the Kingdom usually feared the Dark Forest. There had been stories of monsters and creatures that loomed in the dark, behind the forest’s beautiful appearance. Kageyama, on the other hand, never thought about the forest that way. He thought about it as an abundance stock supply where he could get animals from bird to squirrel, from rabbit to deer.

That morning, Kageyama drew his bow in silence after his eyes caught a young deer. Golden brown with white dots on its slender back, the deer was standing still with its head up. Kageyama took a deep breath and started to aim for the creature, who was now wobbling around, completely unaware that he’d turn into a stew in a couple of hours.

Kageyama liked hunting. He was good with bows and arrows. He was even better with stalking, creeping, and later using brute strength to finish his target. He didn’t know why people call him King of Hunter, but pleased enough to know that such title had awarded him with jobs that eventually paid for the big house and good hunting equipment he currently had.

He sucked in a deep breath, eyes on the unsuspecting deer, and shot.

There was a yelp that sounded surprisingly human and Kageyama knew that his arrow—personalised, designed by the black haired man himself—had struck perfectly where he had carefully aimed.

Not bothering with being soundless anymore, Kageyama walked towards where the deer must be.

A soft, sweet sobs permeated through crisp morning air. Kageyama followed the sound with a clenching sensation on his chest.

And there the deer he shot was, except that it was no deer at all.

Under small brown antler, there was a fluff of bright orange hair upon a red, crying face. Big brown eyes were spilling out tears and it blinked rapidly before it widened in fear upon seeing Kageyama.

“No! Nooo! Don’t—“ it sobbed and pleaded with such a pity that Kageyama wanted to punch himself for wounding such innocent looking creature. “Don’t! Please don’t… I don’t want to die—“

Upon closer look, Kageyama observed that the creature with deer antlers was just a boy. It looked so young, probably because of his big, innocent, honey-coloured eyes. He was dressed in some sort of ragged, dirty fabric and his feet were naked. Just on his left calf, Kageyama’s arrow struck, dark and enormous on the boy’s pale calf.

He sobbed and sobbed and Kageyama almost ran to him.

But he controlled himself just in time to inched slowly, despite his heart thundering underneath his ribcage.

“Ssssh. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you…” he cooed. Kageyama had never been more nervous in his life and he didn't even to get to question why. All he wanted now was to help the poor creature.

The deer boy threw him a frightened look. Kageyama wasn’t surprised. He just shot him with his bow and arrow.

“I—I’m sorry,” Kageyama breathed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t know that I shoot you. I thought I was—“ _shooting a dear, which is also living creature like you and me._ Kageyama gulped, “Are you okay? Can I at least help you getting that arrow off?”

He shook his orange-haired head rapidly, tears still spilling from his honey-coloured eyes.

“Listen,” Kageyama’s eyes were now stinging for he wanted to cry as well. “I’m really sorry. I want to make it up to you. I can get my arrow out from you. But I need you to trust me. You can kick me or ram your antlers to me later, but let me help you for now, okay?”

Through teary eyed, the boy had, much to Kageyama’s relief, slowly nodded his antlered head.

So that was how Kageyama the hunter went home carrying a sobbing, wounded deer fairy from the forest.

The hunter, hyperaware of the fae on his back, was completely unaware that he had left trail of blooming plants and flowers as he left the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say here, except that this idea popped out of nowhere and then suddenly I wrote medieval and fairy KageHina. I'll probably wrap this up in 2 chapters, though if I were to write a 50k words of this AU, it is also possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading. c:


	2. Chapter 2

Through wept of the deer fairy and fear of both parties, Kageyama managed to pull out the black arrow from the orange haired boy’s calf. He knew that he could bring the boy he shot to the village’s doctor, but he didn’t want to imagine what the doctor would say upon seeing small boy with deer’s antlers upon its fluffy hair. Even though Kageyama would trust Doctor Suga with his life, he didn’t want to expose the boy to more human just yet.

After Kageyama bandaged the boy’s calf—it was harder than doing it to himself, he recognised, because the boy kept twitching and sobbing and Kageyama didn’t have a heart to hurt him further—he left momentarily to grab a basket of fruit before he returned to the bedroom where the deer boy stayed. Kageyama had forgotten breakfast and though he wanted bacon and egg for it, he couldn’t chew meat so heartlessly while the boy he hunted lied wounded on his house.

Kageyama just sat there, on the wooden chair next to wooden bed, where the antlered boy started to doze off. When he finished his second apple, he stood up to leave, so his guest can rest.

But the soft, small voice called him, “Please don’t go, Mr Hunter.”

Kageyama froze, “Why?”

He sniffled again. His eyes looked different when it wasn’t under the morning sun. It was the colour of dark amber. “I’ve never been to human nest before. I don’t feel safe. Please stay with me.”

Kageyama blinked. He was still standing. “I am the one who wounded you, though," he gulped.

The deer boy sat, “Yes, you are. But you’re also the one who brought me to your nest, care for me, and wait for me.”

Kageyama just stared.

“You also took different route back from the forest. You chose less bumpy and rough route, though longer, because you were carrying the wounded me,” he made a small smile and Kageyama's chest grew warmer at the sight.

“I did?” he raised his eyebrows. “How do you know which route I usually take outside the forest?”

“Sometimes I see you, but mostly I smell you. You left your smell when you brushed your arm against bark, bushes, and stones… Noya always told me that I shouldn’t go around smelling human trace, but I still did.”

Kageyama had no idea what to say to a confession that a deer boy had been watching him from afar. So Kageyama return to his seat on the wooden chair and huffed, “I see. Then I’ll stay here.”

The orange haired boy smiled so brightly, “Thank you, Mr Hunter.”

“Kageyama,” corrected the hunter.

“Hm?”

“My name is Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

The deer boy’s face lightened up on a smile, “That’s a beautiful name, Mr Kageyama.”

Kageyama just blinked and stared back at his mysterious guest, “What about you?” _What’s your name? What are you?_

“Ah, I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou. I’m a forest fairy,” Hinata smiled. “Human usually portrayed us as small winged creature, so I might not look like your usual fairy.”

Kageyama just nodded, even though he had so many questions. “What about the antlers?”

Hinata smiled again. He smiled a lot. Kageyama liked it. “My animal form is a deer, Mr Kageyama. You aimed for me back there, right? So…”

They just exchanged glance in heavy, awkward air, until Hinata shuffled on the bed and exhaled.

“I think I’ll better try to sleep now, Mr Kageyama. Would you mind staying with me until I really fall asleep?”

Kageyama just nodded silently and Hinata smiled again.

*)*

It was already dark when Kageyama finished chopping all ingredients for vegetable curry. As he waited for the soup to bubble on the black and heavy pot, he sat by the fire in the kitchen, cleaning up the knife and chopping board. When he sat by the dining table after the kitchen was clean, he spot a pair of antlers upon fluffy mess of orange hair by the kitchen’s door.

“Good evening,” called Kageyama to his magical guest. “How are you feeling, Hinata?”

Hinata made a shy smile, “I’m feeling so much better, Mr Kageyama. Thank you very much.”

Kageyama opened up his mouth to reply, but a loud growl of hungry stomach filled the air.

Hinata blushed, “I’m so sorry, Mr Kageyama. I woke up because I smell your delicious food. Why do you put it on fire? Is it human way to call the others for meal?”

Kageyama thought he might be smiling, because Hinata didn’t look so tense as the hunter answered, “No. I’m cooking it. I’m making curry.”

Hinata blinked and tilted his head sideways, “’Cooking’? ‘Curry’?”

Kageyama chuckled, “I can explain them to you later. You must be hungry. Have a seat, Hinata.”

When Hinata blinked and replied with, “’Seat’?” Kageyama laughed again, before he explained dining table and chair to his confused guest.

Hinata put a whole wooden spoon of vegetable curry and probably burned his tongue a little. Kageyama ran and gave him a glass of water. After Kageyama taught Hinata how to blow the curry, Hinata finally got to taste Kageyama’s favourite food and actually smiled at it.

“’Cooking’ and ‘curry’ are amazing!” exclaimed the antlered boy and Kageyama, even to his own surprise, found himself laughing again.

Kageyama ended up teaching Hinata how to wash dishes as well that night. When Kageyama found himself yawning, he tucked Hinata back into the guest’s bed and returned to his own.

He fell asleep thinking about Hinata’s smile and wished he could see more.

*)*

“Mr Kageyama?”

“Huh?”

Kageyama woke up to knocks on his bedroom door. He opened it to a pair of antlers and red, sobbing face underneath orange hair.

“Hinata? What is it?” he knelt in a hurry. “Are you okay?”

The hunter’s fingers were trembling as he reached up to the boy’s shaking shoulders. But before Kageyama touched him, Hinata lunged forward and hugged Kageyama’s neck. The fairy sobbed there and Kageyama lifted his arm. He stroked Hinata’s back in circular motion with one palm, while the other stroke Hinata’s hair—they were awfully soft and silk-like—on the back side of his head.

Kageyama just knelt there and waited for Hinata to say something. But when the antlered boy just sniffled without saying anything, Kageyama lifted Hinata slowly into his hug and closed his bedroom door using his foot. He brought the fairy to his bed and lied Hinata down carefully. But Hinata refused to be separated from Kageyama, so Kageyama lied together with him.

Hinata’s sobs died down and turned into soft breathing as he fell asleep. Only when Hinata finally slept soundly—soft, warm, and with his face pressed against Kageyama’s chest—Kageyama was able to fall asleep.

The deer fairy smelled like forest; like dirt, like clear morning air, and like dew against leaf. The smell relaxed Kageyama. The hunter had always been dreaming of sleeping in Dark Forest, but forest at night filled with strange, dangerous creature and Kageyama had given up on such dream.

But that day, somehow the dream came true to him.

The hunter slept with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who had kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, and commented. Special shout out to those who commented on the first chapter, **omg, B, anniemae, ColourlessZero, and misshe**. I truly appreciate the comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly yet suddenly, Kageyama woke up every morning to a pair of antlers nudging his chin.

Hinata the fairy had completely abandoned his assigned bed on the guest’s room and chose to sleep in Kageyama’s bed every single night. Kageyama didn’t object. (He never said much but he was actually very touchy about his personal space.) But in fact, Kageyama always spent the first fifteen minutes each morning, at the moment he was awake until he was alerted enough to leave the bed, to watch Hinata curled and breathed against him.

Hinata drooled a lot and Kageyama wiped them every single time. Kageyama also had a record of some sleep talking Hinata did, like “Mr Kageyama, you’re scary” or “Egg over bread”! The fairy had became very fond of egg and Kageyama had amusedly watch Hinata hold solid conversation with the chickens he kept by the coop, for when winter is too harsh and he can’t go out to hunt.

As always, that morning, Kageyama woke up to a fluff of orange hair and a pair of dark brown antlers. He yawned. He raised one hand to touch the antlers. They were hard, in a texture slight softer than tree bark, and they were warm. Kageyama tried to brush the orange hair around the base of the antler to see how the antlers stuck into Hinata’s scalp, but Hinata was nibbling his sleeping clothes.

“Egg… bread…” mumbled the fairy, before his eyes snapped open upon munching tasteless fabric Kageyama wore. “Huh? It’s Mr Kageyama’s clothes. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” said Kageyama, his mouth behind the back of his palm.

He held back his laughter as Hinata tried to rub his saliva off Kageyama’s clothes.

They washed their face, changed into other clothes, and worked together on kitchen for two portions of breakfast and two wooden mugs of hot drinks.

Autumn had reached its peak and Kageyama was worried about his firewood stock the day before. After that, Hinata followed the hunter to the edge of the Dark Forest, as they collected fallen branches and scattered logs for upcoming winter. When they collected enough to last months—Hinata was way stronger than his adorable exterior suggested—Kageyama started to turn around to walk back to his house.

But Hinata stayed still.

He gazed at the Dark Forest, with his head held high, in a manner that reminded Kageyama to the last deer he shot.

“Hinata?” called Kageyama.

Suddenly, an image of Hinata abandoning his collected firewood and running back into the forest to vanish forever gripped Kageyama’s mind. The hunter didn’t like it. His stomach twisted at the image.

Much to his relief, Hinata turned his antlered head around and blinked at the taller Kageyama, “Yes?”

Kageyama breathed, “It looks like it’s going to rain. We better go back soon.”

And Hinata had sweetly smiled at that before trotting to Kageyama’s side. They walked home and Hinata started chattering about whether they could have egg soup for dinner. His voice was excited and bubbly and Kageyama slowly zoned out at that.

Kageyama remembered stories about fairies and how they lived longer than human ever were. Kageyama remembered stories about how fairies are eternal, much like sea or mountain, in a way they might change shape and location, but as sure and as permanent as the sun that always rise every morning.

He looked at the orange haired boy with antlers next to him.

He looked at his big, honey-coloured eyes, his small nose, his fair skin, and his small stature. Kageyama looked at Hinata like one would gaze at mountain, like how one would hold one’s breath upon the sight of the ocean.

Kageyama had no idea why Hinata didn’t return to the forest, now that his leg was healed. But he didn’t question his blessing and accepted it silently.

Even if Kageyama was offered just another second with Hinata, he’d take the offer. Because Hinata had made him want to protect something when all Kageyama ever did was attacking.

Something dull bumped into his right shoulder and Kageyama looked down to grinning Hinata, who just nudged Kageyama’s shoulder with his antlers.

“You’re creasing your eyebrows again, Mr Kageyama,” he sang with a smile full of teeth. “What are you thinking?”

Kageyama blinked and gazed at the fairy. _I’m thinking about how human’s life is so finite and your kind is not. I’m thinking about how you make me want to protect you when I had wanted to hurt you._

But the hunter pressed his lips together and simply answered, “You.”

Hinata’s steps slowed down. His cheeks grew colour.

Kageyama continued, the side of his lips rose to a half-smile. “I’m thinking about you, Hinata.”

And that was how Kageyama reached his house with Hinata clung into his arm, hiding his reddening face into the hunter’s strong arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter because I felt so dissatisfied with the last one. I think I really should execute this AU better, but apparently my writing skill is still very much limited. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Shout out to **murakamism (VintageHandle) and VikkoZ** for the comments on the second chapter. I really appreciate them.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireplace was warm.
> 
> But Hinata was warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My regards to Benjamin Francis Leftwich, for [his cover of Frightened Rabbit's _Swim Until You Can See Land_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEw8cNAsc3g) is the "official" soundtrack of this chapter.

Kageyama did make that egg soup for Hinata when they were home. Hinata helped with whatever he could. He still knocked cutleries down, stumbled upon wooden chair by the dining table, and his clothes almost caught on fire when he stood too close to the fireplace. Ideally, Kageyama would prefer to have Hinata outside the kitchen, for their own safety. But at this point, the hunter already surrendered to the fact that he was so in love to have Hinata round—so much that he’d allow Hinata to join him in every aspect of his life.

When the soup was served, the adorable dumbass had once again forgotten that soup is hot. Hinata probably burned his tongue again, Kageyama thought, as he watched the fairy stuck his tongue out and panted harshly. But then again, Kageyama knew that fairy had amazing regeneration ability. Kageyama would have to stay in bed for at least a week when he got an arrow to his calf, but Hinata had left his bed overnight. Then, inevitably, Kageyama started to think about how fairy’s life had no end and that one day he’d grow weak and old while Hinata was forever as healthy as a horse.

“Mr Kageyama?” Hinata’s sweet, ringing voice had called him back to earth once again.

“Hm?” Kageyama lifted his face and slowly spooned his portion of soup.

“Did I make you sad?” asked the fairy.

Kageyama didn’t answer.

He had been thinking about the inevitable separation of Hinata and him. Whether it would happen in a week or eighty years, when Kageyama was finally wrinkled and old, it was bound to happen. And thinking about it had made Kageyama felt like he caught a terrible cold, with his head heavy and his skin prickling and everything.

“No,” answered Kageyama after a while, truthfully. He sipped the egg soup and tightened his lips. “Actually, Hinata, you make me happy. I don’t think I ‘do’ happy.”

Hinata had chuckled so happily from across the table. They finished their dinner on content silent, listening to the crackling sound from the fireplace and the forest at night in the distance.

When Kageyama put the last clean bowl away at the end of his kitchen cleaning routine, Hinata stood before the fireplace. The yellow light outlined his small feature, his brown antlers, and his big eyes. Kageyama instinctively walked towards Hinata and peered down at the deer fairy.

“Shall we go to bed, Hinata?” asked Kageyama gently.

Hinata looked up at him. His honey coloured eyes were glassy.

And Hinata tiptoed, reached his arms up for Kageyama’s neck, hugging it, inching his face towards Kageyama’s. And Kageyama curled down, welcoming Hinata’s smaller stature into his arms, squeezing Hinata’s hips in his embrace, and kissed Hinata back.

The fireplace was warm.

But Hinata was warmer.

Kageyama had never touched—or tasted—anything so soft in his life. Hinata’s lips were warm, soft, inviting, and his tongue tasted vaguely like egg soup and grass. _That’s because he’s a deer,_ Kageyama thought vaguely, all logic and reason fell apart on his head, as Hinata moved against him, kissing and nipping Kageyama’s lips. Hinata moaned into his mouth and Kageyama did too and God knows how much time they passed there, by the fireplace, kissing and melting their selves into one another.

When they were both pulling back, Kageyama could feel Hinata trembled. His face was red, his lips were parted, and a streak of drool escaped his wet mouth.

Kageyama grunted and pulled Hinata forcefully into his arms once more. Hinata returned the hug fiercely. They clutched into one another like it was their last rope, their lips finding each other once again, and they moaned and panted and dragged themselves to the bed.

It only took one kiss to stop pretending that Hinata was just Kageyama’s guest from the forest.

And it only took one night for Kageyama to brand his possession to Hinata, to leave traces of bites and kisses all over Hinata’s fair, smooth skin.

And it only took a single moment after they both reached the peak—a moment where Kageyama toppled on top of Hinata, his face against the Hinata’s neck—only one very moment for Kageyama to think that he would never be this happy in his life anymore.

And Kageyama supposed, he could live with that.

*)*

In the morning, Kageyama woke up first as usual, to birds chirping and sunlight flooded from the window he forgot to curtain last night. Kageyama gazed at the forest, its view peeking from his window. As he returned to his full consciousness and stepped outside the bed, he realised something. He could hear better. He could see better. He felt so much more connected to his surrounding than before.

Kageyama wondered whether sleeping with a fairy did that sort of thing to human.

But no matter how heightened his new senses were, there was nothing more inviting than warm, sleeping deer fairy, just within his reach. He returned to Hinata’s side by the bed, kissing the fairy’s forehead and rubbing his antlers like he always did every morning.

And when Hinata woke up, Kageyama knew he was smiling.

“What are we going to do today, Mr Kageyama?” smiled the sleepy deer fairy.

Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead once again, “What do you say about a visit to human town? We need to buy all the good stuffs before merchants disappear for winter.”

Hinata’s answer was a kiss to Kageyama’s lips, the one that Kageyama replied with an impatient grunt and a fierce kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of _Arrows and Antlers_. I don't think I have concrete plan on where the hunter and the deer fairy would go from here, or whether there'd be an end to their story, but I love writing about them. Therefore, I probably will keep adding chapters whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Initially, I just wanted to write them kiss by the fireplace, but then, as you already read, thing escalated a bit from there. (And I need to gear up the rating just a notch at that. No more "General Audience" for this.) Not that I regret it. I think their love making must be beautiful. Well, Kagehina _is_ beautiful.
> 
> Thank you for **murakamism (VintageHandle) and AngelRuby235** for leaving lovely comments on the last chapter. You made my life better. Seriously.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Perhaps I'll see you on another chapter, if there would be any.
> 
>  **Note added on April 25th 2016:** Okay, you guys have done it now! Since there is plenty requests to continue this, I will at least expand _Arrows and Antlers_ for another chapter. And it'd be a lengthy one (probably longer then chapter 1-4 combined, but I haven't finish writing it just yet) and it'll tell the story of Hinata and Kageyama going to town for shopping before winter! Since the town is far, they're going to bring carriage and stay the night. I'll introduce another character too. Hopefully I'll finish it soon.
> 
> And I can't thank you enough for asking me to continue this. Writing _Arrows and Antlers_ has been such a pleasure.
> 
>  **Another note added on April 26th 2016:** Also, since the next chapter is lengthy, expect slower update. Every day, I try to write little part so it'll eventually accumulate to big chunk of chapter, but I don't always have the energy. I do want to write that chapter and I wish I'd eventually finish it. At this point, let's keep our fingers crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kageyama?”
> 
> “Mm?”
> 
> “I really love it when you stroke my antlers.”

Kageyama coddled their eggs for breakfast.

As Hinata finished his two coddled eggs in two gulps, Kageyama wondered whether he could serve a dozen of them and Hinata would still inhale them like air. The deer fairy was especially jumpy that morning, though Hinata was already the most jumpy person—if he were person at all—Kageyama ever met. His antlers, though tiny and blunt, were still hurt enough after it rammed against Kageyama's shoulder for the tenth time in the span of an hour. But the hunter knew that Hinata was just excited to get to see human town.

“Don’t you ever go to human town on your own? Or is it hard because it’s too far from forest?” asked Kageyama, while they cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast.

Hinata pursed his lips, “My friends said humans are dangerous.”

Kageyama mirrored Hinata’s lips pursing. _And they’re right. Look what I did to you._

At this point, Kageyama didn’t know whether he should be angry or happy that he shot Hinata with his arrow back then. Hinata didn’t seem to mind anymore. Also, Kageyama knew that there was no other way they’d met. If Hinata’s legs were healthy, Kageyama was sure he’d just jump away as a deer and vanished when the hunter came closer.

“Am I dangerous?” asked Kageyama absentmindedly, drying his hand from cold morning water upon a beige rag.

When he looked down to see why Hinata hadn’t responded, he found the fairy with cheeks so red.

“What?” Kageyama blinked furiously.

When Hinata bit his lower lip and glanced away, showing a pale neck, shoulder, and collar bone littered with reddish marks, Kageyama remembered about all the bites and kisses he planted on Hinata’s soft, forest-scented skin. The hunter gulped. He supposed he was blushing as well.

“Ah,” Kageyama coughed. “I mean, well, I _am_ dangerous that department too, but…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, so he didn’t.

“So, uh, I think I’m going to prepare some clothes, then we can go get our carriage from Yamaguchi.”

“Clothes? Carriage? Yamaguchi?” repeated Hinata. He was probably too confused with Kageyama’s statement that he forgot to feel shy anymore.

Kageyama nodded, "We’re going to stay the night, Hinata, so we’re going to pack some clean clothes. I usually only took one horse with me, but since we’re going together, maybe it’s better if we rented a carriage. Yamaguchi is the only one who owns carriages and horses in this village. Um, I think we’re going to buy a lot of things for you too, so we need more space than two horses could offer us.”

“A lot of things for me?” repeated Hinata, his honey-coloured eyes wide.

“You’ve been wearing my clothes, right?” Kageyama gestured to the white loose tunic Hinata wore. “You have wear clothes your size. Mines are too big for you. Ah, we’re going to need to cover your antlers once we’re outside too. People might wonder. I have some hats, but they’re not very colourful, nor comfortable—I just used them to go out on summer. We also need to get you some shoes, because winter is coming soon.”

Upon hearing it, Hinata blushed and looked down to his uncovered toes.

Kageyama didn’t understand why. “Do you not like it, Hinata?”

Hinata lifted his face. He chewed his lower lip but with a hint of smile. “No, Mr Kageyama. I am just too happy. It feels like you take a very good care of me. You let me sleep by your side, you feed me, and now you are going to buy me clothes. I can survive without them—I live in the forest—but I want… I want things from you. Can I? May I?”

Kageyama reached Hinata’s face and cupped it with his palms. Doing it now was so much easier now that they explored each other’s body without any clothes. “Of course you can, Hinata. I just want you to be warm and comfortable for winter.”

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s palms and smiled, “Thank you, Mr Kageyama.”

Kageyama coughed, “Um, just call me ‘Kageyama’.”

“Oh! Okay… um… thanks, Kageyama.”

Hinata smiled widely and Kageyama ruffled his hair, careful so his hand wouldn’t bump into Hinata’s antlers.

Hinata held Kageyama's hand as they walked back to the bedroom, where Kageyama stored his hats.

Kageyama had several hunting hat. Robin Hood styled, he only had them in dark blue, brown, and black colour. At least they covered Hinata’s tiny antlers. Kageyama didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Hinata’s antlers grew like a mature stag, but he was happy to think that perhaps he’d got to witness such majestic antlers upon Hinata’s orange hair one day.

In the end, Kageyama gave Hinata his lightest brown hat, wrapped the deer fairy on coat upon the tunic, and provided a pair of smallest boots he owned. Everything was too big for the much smaller Hinata. Kageyama was worried, but entertained nevertheless. Hinata was probably the most adorable thing Kageyama had ever laid his eyes upon. But now, with that big brown hat upon his fluff orange hair, Hinata looked so sweet Kageyama thought his heart would stop.

The two left with big bags upon their backs. They were panting once they reached Yamaguchi’s house. The owner of the stable was brushing a horse when he saw Kageyama and Hinata.

Kageyama had known Yamaguchi since he was very young. He had never talk much with the ranch owner, but Kageyama picked things up throughout the year. Slightly taller than himself, Yamaguchi Tadashi was a man easily recognisable by dark freckles on his cheek and a cowlick of dark hair upon his head. Despite his tall built, Yamaguchi fidgeted a lot and constantly curled in a way to make himself look smaller. Kageyama had noted that the only time Yamaguchi didn’t sweat profusely or squirmed uncomfortably was when he was with horses. The hunter felt like he understood Yamaguchi’s antique a little, for he loved to be in the forest so much and people always talked about how Kageyama the King of Hunter was a rude person, when all Kageyama wanted was honesty.

That morning, however, Yamaguchi didn’t twitch upon seeing Kageyama. That was new. Yamaguchi always looked like as if Kageyama had come to hunt him whenever Kageyama came to borrow horse, but that day, he made a small smile upon seeing Kageyama.

“Good morning, Kageyama. Are you going to borrow horse today?” he asked, fidgeted a little.

Kageyama nodded, “Good morning, Yamaguchi. Not just a horse for today. Do you have two free horses and a carriage? I, uh…”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi looked upon Hinata, who was apparently not on his eye level. Kageyama made a mental chuckle at that. “Hello,” the freckled man smiled down upon tiny Hinata with hat and boots too big. “I’ve never met you before. I’m Yamaguchi. Are you Kageyama’s friend?”

Hinata’s eyes were wide and he was stunned when Yamaguchi leaned down to take a better look of his face. Kageyama wondered whether he was really the first human Hinata came in close contact with.

“His name is Hinata,” Kageyama answered, placing his palm upon Hinata’s back gently. “He’s staying with me.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi made a single nod. Kageyama could practically see Yamaguchi wondering where did Hinata came from. Their village was remote and not many people fancy to go there. In fact, Kageyama was one of the reasons people travelled all the way to their village for high quality hunting product.

“We’re going to town to purchase things before winter,” said Kageyama quickly, sensing Hinata’s uneasiness. “I can prepare the horse myself if you prepared the carriage.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi looked like he still wanted to ask question, but he handed Kageyama the horse anyway and walked away.

Once the carriage and horse were ready, Kageyama walked around it to ask Hinata to get into the wooden carriage. But instead, he found Hinata standing near Yamaguchi’s stonewalled house, his head held high once again.

“Hinata?” Kageyama trotted to the fairy in hat. His eyes followed Hinata’s sight and he found a blond man by the back door of Yamaguchi’s house.

Yamaguchi was tall, but the man by the back door was taller. Beside his short blond hair, his skin was so pale it was almost glowing for the morning wasn’t very bright. He had something upon his nose, slightly covering his eyes—far later, Kageyama would learn that they were called ‘glasses’—and he stared at Hinata with cool, indifferent eyes.

Hinata gazed back at the tall man several beats longer, before he peeled his sight off and walked to their carriage.

“Let’s go, Kageyama,” he said.

Kageyama gave the blond man one last glance, got a small sneer from the mysterious figure, and then Kageyama followed Hinata.

Later, when they left the village, Kageyama glanced at Hinata who sat beside him, just behind the horse.

“I didn’t know Yamaguchi has a visitor,” he said, glancing at Hinata.

Hinata finally broke off his trance-like state and looked up at Kageyama, “He wasn’t human.”

Kageyama’s hands turned cold, “What do you mean?”

Hinata blinked, before pulling his sight away from Kageyama and breathed, “He’s a little like me, but not from around here. Do you see how he glowed a little? I think he’s from the moon.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. Moon was the large, shiny thing seen on night sky. So there were “people” lived there too? Kageyama did wonder where Yamaguchi met the man and why was he stayed inside Yamaguchi’s house.

But then Hinata leaned against his shoulder and breathed as they thread their way through the forest towards the town.

And all Kageyama’s train of thoughts stopped upon feeling Hinata relaxed against him.

So it was just the two of them, then, along with the horses, on a trip to town.

It wasn’t like Kageyama never went to the city before. He had done this routine several times every year. But now, with Hinata sitting next to him, humming a song that sounded like a combination of bird chirping, river flowing, and the way trees sing when they were ruffled by the wind, Kageyama felt his chest warm and a smile tugging on his lips.

He couldn’t wait to arrive to the city, to show Hinata things, to buy him things, and just simply being with him in different place.

The wooden wheel of the carriage stumbled upon a big rock on the dirt road. They both shook and Hinata’s hat toppled, showing his tiny antlers.

“Ah,” said Hinata, who immediately chased his oversized hat.

Kageyama caught it and handed it to his orange haired companion, “Maybe it’s okay not to wear it now. It’s still long way until town. I’ll tell you when we arrived to the road where a lot of other travellers use, but for now, you don’t have to wear your hat.”

Hinata’s smile bloomed—and it was always so,  _so_ beautiful to Kageyama—and he nodded. The deer fairy placed the hat on his lap and leaned against Kageyama’s side once again; and he was warm, forest scented, and his small antlers slightly poking Kageyama’s shoulder and neck.

Still with one hand on the rein, Kageyama absentmindedly used his other hand to rub Hinata’s antler out of habit. Hinata hummed and started to sing his bird-river-forest song again. Kageyama stroked Hinata’s hair, along with his antlers, and found himself started humming as well.

It was hard to think whether there was a more beautiful time than now, when Kageyama was humming with Hinata as they made their way through forest, with sun shining brightly from blue, cloudless sky, with the tall pine trees sheltered them from the bright sunlight, only allowing greenish, warm rays reached them by the mouth of the wooden carriage.

“Kageyama?”

“Mm?”

“I really love it when you stroke my antlers.”

“Yeah?” Kageyama surprised himself when he chuckled upon Hinata’s words.

Hinata nodded and exhaled happily, still leaning to Kageyama’s side, still humming among his words. “Yes. It feels like you love me very much.”

And though Kageyama had planned to say it for a while, it only came so very naturally so very suddenly at that moment, when he rubbed Hinata’s warm, wood textured antler as they made their way to town, “I do.”

“Mm?” hummed Hinata.

“I do love you very much.”

"And I love you very much as well, Kageyama."

And then they continued humming in perfect unison. There was no other sound besides their synched humming, the rattle of the wooden carriage, the click of horse’s shoes against the dirt road, and the sound of forest—of bird, of bushes, of trees, of rivers in the distance.

And for the first time in his life, Kageyama had wished that the city were very, very far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly lost all the steam to write the Journey to City in one chapter. I apologise. I hope this chapter is enough for now. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of confidence in continuing this, to be frank. The last chapter, which I personally like very much, got plenty of comments, and I kind of feel pressured to make a really nice chapter. (I know I don't have to. I'm working on it.) 
> 
> With that being said, let me thank the lovely people who had left some really nice words on the fourth chapter, **Ahraa, murakamism (VintageHandle), merryfortune, King_Bradly, AngelRuby235, Liz_Bath, Heichokay, VikkoZ, MissPsycho, uzur10, yuki2, and cori-gami (coqri)**. That's a very long list and I don't know what I did that I deserve that many comments, so thank you. Thank you very much. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter as well.
> 
> Also, some people had draw fan art for _Arrows and Antlers_ and I just... I'm at loss for words, really. Like??? I'm super happy, very much touched, and I have to stop and bawl for a while to deal with my emotion because people are so nice. 
> 
> Shin ([uzur10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uzur10/pseuds/uzur10) here, [shinistical](http://shinistical.tumblr.com/) or [shinisticalart](http://shinisticalart.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) drew two lovely drawings, [the first one being Hinata and Kageyama with flower crowns (and Hinata's antlers are majestic here!)](http://shinistical.tumblr.com/post/143833694084/) and [the second one of more Hinata's gorgeous antlers](http://shinisticalart.tumblr.com/post/144016999126/). Cori ([cori-game (coqri) here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coqri/pseuds/cori-gami) and [coruu on Tumblr](http://coruu.tumblr.com/)) also drawn [this beautiful set of Kageyama sleeping upon Hinata the deer fairy's lap](http://coruu.tumblr.com/post/144367319813). They're all in colour and I just...??? Thank you so much. Let me weep.
> 
> Next, Kageyama the hunter and Hinata the deer fairy in the city. Hinata is going to see so many humans for the first time!
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, Hinata," said Kageyama. The words left his mouth before he realised it and Kageyama found himself smiling once again.
> 
> "Mm?" Hinata raised his eyebrows at Kageyama.
> 
> "Thank you for saving me," Kageyama let out a breathless laugh, tugged the deer fairy's hand, and brought Hinata into his arm.

The city was always bustling with sounds, smells, colours, and movements that Kageyama usually don't know where to look or what to feel. But with Hinata on his side, he felt like he had an anchor, something very important to pay attention to. Upon feeling Hinata next to him, the rest of city's noise turned into perfect background as long as he paid attention to Hinata.

The city had overwhelmed the deer fairy very much in the first place.

Wide eyed, Hinata clung to Kageyama's side with one hand, his other hand keeping his hat in place. But then a little girl who sold flower from rattan basket smiled at him and Hinata found more confidence on his first adventure in town.

They bought clothes, shoes, and then hats for Hinata. Kageyama himself just realised that he needed absolutely nothing new for winter and the sole reason of going to town was just to buy things so that Hinata could live comfortably with him.

They stopped walking some hours before dawn approaching.

"Are you having fun, Hinata?" Kageyama asked, holding Hinata's hand on his as they walked down the street towards the inn by the edge of the town. They had parked their horses and carriage there and decided to travel the town by foot.

Hinata nodded three times, fast and full of smile. "Very much so, Kageyama, thank you. I never thought I could get to see the human's town before. It's wonderful and beautiful. There was so many colours and so many clothes with such soft texture. I wish I had been to human town before."

"Can't you..." Kageyama watched Hinata, suddenly realising once again, that despite his very human look (now that his antlers were covered by his brand new hat), Hinata was a fairy, a forest creature- not a human like him. "Can't you just go to this place on your own?" He didn't say anything about fairy's magic and all that stuffs, but perhaps Hinata knew. Perhaps, deep down, they both knew.

Hinata breathed, "I suppose I can, but I won't be able to stand it."

"Why not?" Kageyama rose his eyebrows.

Hinata squeezed Kageyama's fingers slightly as he said, "Because fairies can't stand human's greed and selfishness. We are part of nature's entity and nature has always gave enough for all living beings. But when human goes greedy and selfish, it broke nature's balance. It pains us, physically."

Kageyama made a slow nod, "But now you can go. Here. With me."

Hinata turned his face to look up at Kageyama, smiling warmly as he did, "It's because you're generous and selfless, Kageyama. Your generosity and selflessness protected me. You're a hunter, yet you saved, cared for me, and loved me. You treat others, like Yamaguchi and the horses, with utmost care. I must admit that there's still side of you that frightened me, but you're slowly working towards it, and I... I think I can feel it. I know I can feel it."

Warm in the face, Kageyama blinked, "You can feel what?"

"That you love me- and that you'll continue to do so and learn to look at nature the way we fairies do."

And upon seeing Hinata's sun-like smile, Kageyama realised that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Hinata. Kageyama was only human and his life expectancy wouldn't exceed fifty- for disease and many other things existed on this age- but he knew he'd dedicated the rest of his life to be with this beautiful, amazing fairy.

And one day, perhaps, when he had returned to earth, as he departed for his eternal journey, he could finally become one with Hinata, for the deer fairy was part of nature's entity, and by dying then Kageyama would be so too.

And death no longer frightened him.

And life suddenly made sense.

"Thank you, Hinata," said Kageyama. The words left his mouth before he realised it and Kageyama found himself smiling once again.

"Mm?" Hinata raised his eyebrows at Kageyama.

"Thank you for saving me," Kageyama let out a breathless laugh, tugged the deer fairy's hand, and brought Hinata into his arm.

Hinata chuckled albeit sounded confused, "You're very welcome, Kageyama." He hugged Kageyama back, the antlers underneath his hat poked Kageyama as usual, and Kageyama thought, _I'd let those antlers poke me for eternity if that meant I got to hug him like this every day._

And perhaps that was what love does to you; it saves you from whatever hell you thought you were living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for work for 2-3 days and I won't be able to update anything, I think, so here's a short update of _Arrows and Antlers_.
> 
> You people are so nice to me. I don't know why. I want to reply to all of your comments, but I don't have the time to do so just yet. I'm sorry. I'll get there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, and especially commented! Take this chapter as a gift for your lovely comments on the 5th Chapter, dear **ThaamiChan, murakamism (VintageHandle), Hippua, dreameh, Katie, Kueller, and uzur10**.
> 
> As for Tsukki, I already have his own story with Yamaguchi and why he was there. Is everyone in the village now got themselves a fairy with them? Perhaps. Maybe one day I'll write it. Awkward yet cool moon being Tsukki with awestruck, blushing Yamaguchi. Imagine the concept.
> 
> I'll see you on the next chapter, where we'll meet another Haikyuu!! character.


End file.
